


Tales of Hindus Valley

by Nixter97



Series: The Cooper Drabbles [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: A Series of Short Stories, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Side Story, Sly Cooper Drabbles, The Cooper Adventures, sly cooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixter97/pseuds/Nixter97
Summary: A series of short stories taking place in the same universe as "The Cooper Adventures"!





	1. Fair Day

**Tales of Hindus Valley - Chapter 1: Fair Day**

Tennessee whistled a merry tune as he made his way towards the town jail, the morning sun peeking over the mountains and casting its rays on the valley. It had been a few days since the fiasco at the Flooded Mine, and after all that trouble Tennessee was eager to look forward to a relaxing weekend in his new home.

Entering through the jail’s front door, he donned a smile at the sight of Sheriff Henderson seated at his desk, a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Beside the old dog, in the only cell upstairs, was a tired looking goat who had both hands dangling out of the bars.

“Mornin’ Sheriff,” Tennessee greeted with a grin. “Who’s that?” he wondered, referring to the prisoner.

“Just some drunk disturbin’ the peace, Tennessee, nothin’ ta worry about.”

“Thank god for that,” Tennessee sighed peacefully. “After all that shit went down at the Flooded Mine, I could use some peace fer a change.”

“You really are one crazy son of a bitch,” muttered Henderson before taking a sip of his coffee. “Goin’ off blowin’ up a dam like that.”

“That ain’t a complaint, is it?” Tennessee smiled.

“It was from Jessica and Percy, fer starters…” Henderson said with a small chuckle. “How’s yer cheeks? Can ya still chew?”

Smirking, Tennessee gave him a quick shot from his middle finger just as a familiar vixen came through the jailhouse doors. “Mornin’!”

“Mornin’, Warden!” Tennessee greeted cheerfully. “Get a good night’s sleep last night?”

“A lot better knowing that my injuries are just about healed.” Warden Jones replied politely. “Wouldn’t want a bodily dysfunction when I hang both Gold-Tooth Tom and all the Rancid Riders fer what they did to me and my convoy.”

“Well I doubt that chance’s gonna come anytime soon,” Tennessee quipped. “After I washed them all away, I’d say they’re still busy lickin’ their wounds ta show their faces around here.”

“Which reminds me...”

**SMACK!**

“Ow!” Tennessee complained, glaring at the vixen while rubbing his right cheek. “What the hell?!”

“Rudy asked me ta give ya that fer your little stunt at the Flooded Mine.” Warden Jones smirked. “Kid didn’t enjoy that request as much as I did.”

“And why would you enjoy that?! And why would he ask ya ta slap me?!”

“‘Cause I hate seein’ a lawman making dumbass decisions. As fer why, because he didn’t want ya ta die. No one does.”

“I’m sure they don’t. But Rudy?” Tennessee asked with a frown. “And after I went an’ saved his fluffy tail…So much fer gratitude.”

“Ya want gratitude? Just be thankful I declined the idea for a “Slap the Deputy” booth at the Fair this year.” Warden Jones quipped.

“That was a thing?!” gawked Tennessee. “Also, what fair?”

“Oh shit, sorry Tennessee, I forgot ta tell ya all about that.” grunted Henderson, putting down his coffee and paper. “Hindus Valley holds an annual town fair every year. It’s a fun day fer folks of all ages; there’s games, activities, free meals, rides. It’s to celebrate the town’s founding anniversary.”

“Sounds fun,” Tennessee smiled. “I haven’t been to a fair like that since I was a kid.”

“Well then, hope you like it, ‘cause you’re on patrol with me and George!” revealed Warden Jones.

Tennessee’s excitement sank once he got this new bit of information. He turned to Sheriff Henderson, a look of disenchantment on his face. “Aww, c’mon, really?” he whined like a child.

“Really,” Sheriff Henderson confirmed with an apologetic look. “Sorry Tennessee, but we still gotta protect the town, especially since Weasen and the Riders may still be out there. We can’t take any chances.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t feel so down.” Warden Jones placed a hand on the slouching raccoon’s shoulder. “We each get a break and take turns taking shifts from the town’s watch tower. You’ll still get some time ta have fun. Believe it or not, this job ain’t just all work an’ no play.”

The vixen’s words made Tennessee’s smile return slightly. “Eh, I guess yer right,” he agreed, “and compared ta what happened earlier this week, playin’ guard duty at a town fair sounds a lot more relaxin’ than dodgin’ bullets and blowin’ up dams.”

“That’s the spirit!” Warden Jones patted his shoulder. “There is just one thing, though; a new rule for this year.”

“What’s that?”

“No magicians.” Henderson smirked.

The three law enforcers broke out laughing at the sheriff’s joke, agreeing that the last thing the townsfolk needed was a reminder of the most recent person who came to their town and dazzled them with magic tricks and illusions.

* * *

 

A short time later, the trio rode their horses to where the fair was set up and dismounted to see what awaited them on the fairground. Red, white and blue decorations were on display all throughout the vast, open area just outside of town, gaming booths held lines where eager customers awaited to play as inviting aromas emanated from different food booths. Tennessee took notice of the activities, which were held near the school yard. Children working on arts and crafts while adults helped guide them, Jessica Evans and Stacy Rivers being part of it. As for the rides, Tennessee noticed how Percy and a few other small handful of farm men held a small area for horseback riding. The most popular of the rides seemed to be the brightly-colored carousel, ferris wheel, and hot air balloon that gave riders a great view of the valley from above.

“Wow, this is one helluva turnout!” Tennessee grinned. “Just bein’ here makes me glad we’re in charge of security today!”

“Glad ta know you’re impressed.” Sheriff Henderson smiled. “Been here for as long as I can remember and not once have I not enjoyed myself. If only we had more outsiders like you ta come and enjoy these traditions.”

Tennessee nodded “Maybe there will...after we deal with Weasen and the Riders?”

“Maybe, but let’s not worry ‘bout them now.” said Warden Jones. “Let’s just do our jobs while also havin’ a good time.”

“Good point. So where’s this watchtower we’re gonna be watchin’ from?” Tennessee asked.

“Up there, it’s too hard ta miss.” pointed out Warden Jones. Tennessee looked where she was pointing to see a tall watchtower looming over the fairground, and as he squinted his eyes he could see a couple telescopes mounted up there.

“Huh,” Tennessee observed. “You’d think I would’ve noticed that before.”

“I thought the same thing.” chuckled Warden Jones.

“Well no time for dilly-dally,” Sheriff Henderson announced. “Let’s set up our schedule. Now, Tennessee, the way this works is we each get an hour break every two hours of patrol. Warden Jones has agreed to take the first watch, then me, then you.”

Tennessee smiled hopefully. “Ya mean...I can go have fun around here before my shift starts?”

“You bet, rookie!” grinned Warden Jones. “Besides, this is your first time at our fair! Go out and have fun! Two hours from now, George here will find ya.”

“Oh man, thanks a lot!” Tennessee cheered. “I owe you both a beer fer this! I can’t thank ya enough!”

Nodding, Warden Jones and Sheriff Henderson wave goodbye to Tennessee as he sets off on his merry way.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The first stop Tennessee made was by the arts and crafts center, where he caught sight of Rudy and some of his friends making bracelets. When the young jackrabbit caught sight of him, he waved over towards his direction.

“Hey, Tenenssee, over here!” when the older male approached their table, Rudy held up his bracelet. “Whaddya think? Wanna join us?”

“Sure,” Tennessee smiled, taking a seat next to Rudy. “I gotta say, this place is packed.”

“Sure is!” Barry chimed in. “This is my favorite part of the fair, aside from the food stands.”

“Well, everything does smell good over there, so I can imagine.” grinned Tennessee. While working on his bracelet, Tennessee began to notice something weird about Rudy’s group of friends. One of them was missing…

“Say, Rudy,” Tennessee looked down at the young jackrabbit, who looked back up at him. “Where’s Becca? She’s usually with you fellas.”

“I’m right here!” announced Becca, gaining the attention of everyone at their table.

Rudy’s eyes immediately noticed the blue ribbon on her dress. “Golly, Becca, where’d ya win that?”

Becca smiled in pride, stretching out her dress to further display her ribbon. “Like it? I just won it at a livestock contest!”

“Well, that’s somethin’!” grinned Tennessee. “What did ya breed?”

Just when Becca was about to reply, the earth below them shook as a large figure approached the young girl. All eyes were fixed on the overweight pig that took its place.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Tennessee.

“Whoa!” Barry eyed the pig up and down. “What a pig!”

“Golly, what did ya do ta get it that fat, Becca?!” Rudy exclaimed, pointing at the pig. “It’s fatter than both Barry and Gordy after an eatin’ contest at the food stands!”

“Hey!” Barry frowned in annoyance as Gordy chuckled stupidly and poured a large amount of glitter on the paper hand turkey he was working on.

“It’s true, though.” said Gordy, as he started taking a bite of his chicken leg.

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING!” Barry yelled at his face-stuffing friend.

Becca rolled her eyes at her friends as they bickered. “Gee, I do hope someone actually pays attention ta me an’ my prized pig…”

“Sorry, Becca.” Tennessee brought his attention back to the young girl. “I gotta say, I’m mighty impressed. If anything, I’m even more impressed by how your pig can stand up.”

“They said they wanted the fattest pig, so I delivered.” grinned Becca.

Just then, the pig’s weight caught up with it as it crashed onto the ground, shaking the earth underneath everyone’s feet. After being startled by the small earthquake brought on by the pig, Becca sighed and walked away while announcing, “Anyone feel like helpin’ me get this pig home?!”

As Tennessee and the other kids at the table broke out in laughter at this display, a familiar voice met his ears.

“Tennessee? That you?”

Tennessee turned his head to see Jessica approaching their table with a little fox kit by with one hand and a thick white candle by the other. A smile was displayed on her face and a light blush on her cheeks as she approached her savior and crush.

“Howdy, Miss Evans!” greeted Tennessee. “Whatcha doin’ here?”

“I volunteered ta help out at the arts n’ crafts area. Takin’ little Duncan here ta dye this candle.”

“It’s birthday gift fer my mama…” said the small fox timidly.

“Ain’t he just the cutest?” gushed Jessica. “Such a sweet little boy!”

“Not as cute as my Percy, though!”

All heads turn to see Stacy Rivers appearing by Jessica’s side. “Jessica, I hope ya don’t mind, but I’m gonna head over to the gaming booths. I signed myself up for the dunkin’ tank!”

“Oh, that’s fine, Stacy!” replied Jessica. “I’m almost done here, so it ain’t no trouble.”

“Why would ya want ta be the one gettin’ dunked?” Tennessee wondered.

At this, a sly and sultry smile crossed Stacy’s lips. “Oh, nothin’ really…” she explained in a singsong voice. “I just have a little surprise for my Percy I think he’ll be happy ta see…”

Before Tennessee could ask, she continued charmingly to him, “Speakin’ of which, Mister Cooper, would you be so kind as ta bring Percykins over ta the dunk tank in about fifteen minutes?”

“Sure thing, Stacy!” Tennessee replied, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Excellent!” Stacy clapped her hands together. “Well, if ya’ll be so kind, I’m gonna go get wet…” she announced before leaving.

“Boy, she must love the water…” Gordy observed.

“I don’t think she was referrin’ to the water.” Tennessee quipped, earning a shocked expression from Jessica’s crimson face while all the kids gave him confused looks as to what he was talking about.

“Tennessee!” Jessica exclaimed, her face redder than the decorations. “They’re just children! You should know better than talkin’ like that around them!”

Rudy however, was grinning ear to ear, excited to see what was going to happen at the dunk tank to make his brother embarrassed yet again.

“This is gonna be good…” Rudy giggled and rubbed his hands together.

* * *

 

About fifteen minutes later, Tennessee had located Percy and brought him over to the dunk tank, where Jessica, Rudy and his friends had gathered to watch the show.

Percy did not seem eager to be there, already pulling on his collar and wiping sweat from his brow despite Stacy not being present. Rudy meanwhile could hardly contain his glee and excitement as he danced in place, hands over his mouth as he giggled uncontrollably.

“What the hell is with him?” Percy asked Tennessee when they reached the dunking booth. “I haven’t seen him this excited since that one time when he and Becca forged a letter to- oh no.”

The color on his face faded. “Oh god, please, no, come on…”

“Stacy said she wanted me ta bring ya over here,” Tennessee smirked. “Said she’s got some...special surprise waitin’ for ya.”

“Oh god…” Percy facepalmed in mortification.

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!” Rudy tittered in excitement. “I can’t wait ta see what she’s got planned fer ya here at the dunk tank, big brother!” He then turned to his friends with eagerness. “Who thinks she’s gunna show up here ta sit in the tank naked fer Percy?!”

“Rudy!” Jessica gasped in a scolding tone. “How could ya think of somethin’ so obscene?! I know Stacy’s passionate about yer brother, but even she ain’t crazy enough ta do somethin like that! She knows this town’s got a law against public nudity!”

“PLEASE don’t say somethin’ like that!” Percy begged the two as Tennessee held back a snigger. “I’m already enough on edge not knowin’ what Stacy’s gonna do, and I don’t need-”

“Yoo-hoo...Percykins...”

As soon as her voice reached his ears, Percy’s ears went limp and his eyes went wide with dread. Slowly and reluctantly, he turned around while ignoring the poorly-contained laughter of his brother and his friends to face who had addressed him.

Slowly yet seductively, the ever-familiar form of Stacy Rivers made her way towards the dunk tank, not caring about the surprised yet intrigued looks of fairgoers that she passed as she approached her crush. Unlike how they saw her earlier, Tennessee and Jessica saw that Stacy was clad in a silky purple bathrobe while a sun hat was placed on her head, the brim covering her eyes.

“Oh, THIS oughta be good…” Tennessee thought to himself as Stacy stopped before Percy.

“Hello my love,” She began seductively while tipping her hat up to gaze lovingly into Percy’s eyes. “I’m so happy Mister Cooper managed ta find ya fer me…”

“U-um...W-what’s th-this a-a-a-about, Stacy?” Percy stutterd, face red as a tomato as he fought desperately not to think what Stacy may be hiding beneath that robe.

“Oh...nothin’ much,” she assured as she slyly circled around the male jackrabbit. Rudy at this point had given up on suppressing his laughter, only leaning on Barry to keep from falling over.

“I just felt ya’ll deserved a little reward fer riskin’ yer life at the Flooded Mine. When I heard the fair needed someone at the dunk tank, I was the first ta volunteer.”

She stopped back in front of Percy and finished, “I just wanted ta give ya the pleasure of bein’ the first ta get me dunked. Should be easy with yer aim with that crossbow of yours.”

Slowly yet cautiously, Percy allowed himself to lower his defenses and calm down slightly.

“Is...is that all ya want? Ta let me be first in line ta dunk ya?”

“Well…” Stacy began coyly as she slowly reached for the belt on her robe as he was distracted. “That’s just part of what I wanted ta give ya.”

Percy’s expression became both confused and concerned at what she meant, Tennessee bore an eager smirk, and Rudy almost drew blood with how hard he was biting his lower lip.

“I heard tell it’s gonna be pretty warm today,” she began suggestively as the undid the knot on her robe’s belt, “so I thought I’d slip on somethin’ more...comfy.”

“What-”

**FWOOSH!**

**DROP!**

“GOOD LORD STACY!”

Jessica’s shriek was hardly acknowledged as everyone gaped in absolute shock at what had just transpired.

Stacy’s robe was dropped on the ground behind her to show she was wearing nothing but two pieces of cloth tied tightly around her torso and crotch region. Other than that, the rest of her body was bare and exposed for the world to see: her arms, shoulders, hips, legs and feet were completely uncovered by any trace of clothing.

Rudy’s fits of giggles were the only sound being heard in the crowd of shocked bystanders. Jessica, flustered, turned her head sideways while covering her right side of her face, hoping to never catch a glimpse of her friend’s revealing body. Everyone else in the crowd was either too transfixed by what she wore, and some of the embarrassed parents there covered their childrens’ eyes

“She’s practically naked!” Jessica whispered to herself in shock.

“Oh my god.” Tennessee covered his mouth, his eyes widen as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“...What. The. Fuck?” Percy muttered in dismay, watching as the female jackrabbit did a little twirl to show herself off.

“Like what ya see, big boy?” Stacy asked with a giggle as leaned close and batter her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. “I made it myself!”

Percy was unable to reply as he was still transfixed by what stood before him, face red as a tomato as a small amount of blood began to trickle down from his left nostril.

“...Well, uh,” Barry coughed into his hoof, face also red as he averted his gaze from the scantily-dressed female. Noticing Gordy looking at her he lifted a hoof to cover the young toad’s eyes.“That’s an awfully...revealin’ thing ta wear.”

“REVEALING?!” Shouted Chester as he gestured around hysterically. “SHE’S PRACTICALLY NAKED!!!”

“Please don’t remind me.” groaned Percy.

“Sssoooo…” Stacy grinned. “Wanna get me wet, Percy?”

“He already does,” Tennessee snickered, causing Jessica to slap him aside the head in embarrassment while the surrounding kids gave the male raccoon confused looks. “Ow!” he whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Managing to cease his laughter for the moment, Rudy exclaimed “Of course he does!”

This made Percy snap out of his trance as he looked at his younger sibling in disbelief.

“He’d love ta be the first one ta dunk ya, Stacy! How ‘bout you sit yer pretty self up there while Tennessee and I get him ready?”

Squealing, the female jackrabbit made her way to the top of the dunk tank, situating herself. While she was doing that, Percy made his way over towards the stand where the dunk balls were placed, but not before mouthing a, “You’re grounded.” to his younger brother, who just grinned at him sheepishly.

“Come on, Percy, this should be easy!” Tennessee encouraged and patted his friend on the shoulder. “If you can nab rats with that crossbow of yers, ya can certainly hit a target with a ball!”

“Yeah, but those rats didn’t have…” he motioned to Stacy’s chest with his eyes. “Those!” he whispered that last part so that no one else could hear him.

“Aw, c’mon, you’ll be fine!” encouraged Tennessee once more. “Just focus on the target, nothin’ else!”

With a heavy sigh, Percy nods before bringing his attention to the target. Even so, Percy could still Stacy in his peripheral vision, making his cheeks flustered.

“C’mon, Percykins!” sung Stacy. “Hit me with yer best shot!”

“If only you had more clothes on…” thought Percy before swinging his arm, releasing the ball from his hand, before it hits the tank, just barely hitting the target.

“Strike one!” Stacy giggled. “Oh, I know ya can do better than that! Just imagine you hitting me with somethin’ other than a ball…” she winked at him, causing him to gawk at her.

Tennessee began to laugh while Jessica stared at her friend in disbelief.

“S-Shut up! T-T-That’s inappropriate!” Percy screamed back at Tennessee before he turned back around to point an accusing finger at the female jackrabbit. “You’re inappropriate!”

Stacy simply giggled at this and began fanning herself with a hand.

“It’s gettin’ awfully warm up here Percy,” She smiled sexily and began tracing the water below her with a toe. “What I wouldn’t give ta take a dip in this nice...cool...refreshin’...water...”

“THEN JUMP, WOMAN!” Percy bellowed.

Stacy giggled in response. “Aww, but Percy, that wouldn’t be fair ta help you cheat like that. Gotta throw that there ball ta hit the target in order ta get me in here, ‘member?”

Groaning, Percy threw another ball at the target, but missed once again.

“Aww, c’mon Percy!” Stacy whined. “C’mon, dunk me already!”

“Then quit distracting me!” Percy retort, his face still flushed. “How am I supposed ta hit the target when you keep actin’ like this?!”

“Oooo, feisty! I love it!” Stacy squealed. “Aw, Percy, I’d bare your babies if only you’d let me!”

“THAT’S IT!”

With all his might, Percy grabbed the next ball and threw it as hard as he could at the target.

**DING!**

“EEP!!”

**SPLASH!**

Percy had hit the target spot on and has soon as he did, the seat gave away from beneath Stacy as she plummeted down into the water tank with a satisfying splash.

Rudy and his friends erupted into cheers and clapped wildly as Tennessee playfully ruffled Percy’s hair while he caught his breath.

“Satisfied?” smirked Percy.

“Shut up,” Percy huffed, catching his breath. “I’m never gonna be able ta show my face in public after this…”

Rudy meanwhile had fallen onto his back, kicking his legs around in hysterics. “Oh...My...My ribs are killin’ me!” He shrieked, “Somebody call a doctor!”

Stacy meanwhile rose from the water headfirst, giggling wildly and whipping her hair around with a relieved sigh.

“Ah…” she grinned, “Refreshing!”

She then looked back at Percy, who was still panting, and donned a loving grin again.

“Thanks, my love,” She flirted towards him, leaning over the side of the tank and tracing it with her finger. “That was fun! Wanna go a second time?”

“Thanks but no thanks, I need a damn drink,” Percy answered politely yet hurriedly as he turned and began walking away

“Wait, Percy!” Stacy yelled after Percy’s retreating form. “Wanna come back here for some watersports?!”

“Yeah, Perc!” smirked Rudy. “Wanna take a dip with Stacy!”

“Again, I don’t think she means swimming…” quipped Tennessee, earning another hard slap from aside the head from Jessica. “Ow!”

“We really need ta work on your language today, Mister Cooper.” she declared.

Jessica then headed over to Stacy, still half-submerged as she rested her hand on one hand and gazed after Percy with a lovesick grin.

“You alright there, Stace?”

“He’s so adorable when he’s shy,” sighed Stacy lovingly. “He’s gonna be the cutest daddy one day.”

“That is unless the stunts like this ya pull on him give him a heart attack.”

The two ladies laughed, knowing how likely that was to happen due to Percy’s shyness.

* * *

 

After the incident with Stacy at the dunking tank, Tennessee decided to spend the rest of his free time with Jessica Evans. The female raccoon had felt her cheeks flushed when the male had asked her to spend the rest of the evening with her, so of course she said yes in a heartbeat.

The two were currently walking through the fair, hand in hand as Jessica lead Tennessee to all the nearest booths and other visuals the town fair had to offer. Tennessee was honestly enjoying himself even more now that he had Jessica by his side.

All movement stopped when Tennessee caught Jessica eyeing one of the game booths, where a bunch of teddy bears were being handed out as prizes. A smile ran alongside Tennessee’s muzzle as he nudged his lady friend while motioning to the gaming booth.

“See somethin’ ya like?” he inquired.

“Wh-What?” Jessica’s face flushed. “Um...no…?”

Deducing that the female wasn’t going to give him a straight answer - an answer that he already knew - Tennessee made his way over to the same booth that he caught her eyeballing. Jessica, realizing what he was doing, quickly proceeded to follow the male raccoon.

“Tennessee, what are ya-?”

“Excuse me, sir,” Tennessee asked the male badger who was in charge of the stand. “But how does this game work?”

“Just known down them bottles there,” the badger motioned to the towering wall of glass bottles behind him. “You get three tries; get ta win a bear if ya manage to knock ‘em down. Feel up fer it, Deputy Cooper?”

“I’d be honored to.” nodded Tennessee.

Grinning, the badger handed three balls to Tennessee before taking a few steps back to watch the show. Jessica began mimicking the badger’s movements and stood back, not wanting to get in the way of Tennessee’s throwing arm.

Tennessee threw the ball with all his strength and successfully knocked the bottles over, much to the badger barker’s amazement.

“Wow! Hit ‘em on the first try!” the badger exclaimed with a grin before looking at Tennessee. “Guess yer aim ain’t just good with a firearm, ain’t it Deputy? Feel free ta claim yer prize!”

Tennessee immediately went and grabbed a light brown teddy bear before handing it to Jessica, who blushed when she accepted the fluffy stuffed animal.

“O-Oh, thank you kindly, Tennessee!” Jessica nearly squeaked. “Awfully kind of ya.”

“Hey, I saw ya looking at it; knew you had ta want it. Were my thoughts correct?”

In response, Jessica hugged the bear closer to her chest as her uzzle found itself burying it into the bear’s head. “Yeah…” she murmured, lifting her head up slightly to smile at the male raccoon. “You weren’t wrong.”

Tennessee found himself staring into Jessica’s eyes. Both raccoons felt their body temperature rising just from the sudden eye contact. Before Tennessee could open his mouth and reply, the familiar voice of a certain vixen caught his attention.

“Hey Cooper!”

The two raccoons turned to see Warden Jones approaching them, a cup of lemonade in one hand and a stuffed bear in a jailbird outfit wrapped in the other arm while a hot dog rested in her other hand. “Time for your shift!”

“Alrighty then,” nodded Tennessee before bringing his attention back onto Jessica. “Until next time.” he lifted up Jessica’s hand before planting a kiss.

As the vixen and the female watched Tennessee make his leave, Jessica’s eyes dotted on the vixen’s bear. “Aww, that’s adorable, Warden Jones! Where’d ya get that cute little outfit?”

“The arts ‘n crafts section,” Warden Jones explained.

“Why a jailbird, if ya don’t mind me askin’?”

“Ta practice hanging Weasen and the Riders,” Warden Jones replied. “Plannin’ on gettin’ a bear fer each son of a bitch who’s associated with that weasel.”

Jessica’s smile disappeared and a slightly disturbed look took over her facial features before giving the vixen a timid smile.

* * *

 

When Tennessee arrived at the watchtower, he could see Sheriff Henderson waiting for him.

“Enjoyin’ yerself today, deputy?” The bloodhound smirked

“Oh, yes!” Tennessee replied. “I haven’t had this much fun at a fair in a long time! Thank ya kindly fer letting me participate early, Sheriff!”

“It’s no problem.” Sheriff Henderson nodded. “Well, ya know the drill, Tennessee. Just stay up here on lookout and if you notice anything sketchy, report back ta me and Warden Jones before going off.”

“Sure thing!” Tennesse agreed. “You plannin’ on gettin’ in on the fun here? Gonna hit any game booths or do any contests?”

“Oh, I did enough of that earlier,” Sheriff Henderson replied. “I’m just gonna walk around, maybe get a drink or two. My old bones can’t throw balls at bottles all day like yours, ya know. But I’m sure as hell gonna be hittin’ the food stands ta see what there’s ta eat around here.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. I’ll get right ta work, you just go and enjoy yerself.”

With a nod and tip of his hat, the sheriff walked off while Tennessee clutched his gun between his teeth and ascended up the ladder to the top of the watchtower.

Just as the bloodhound was leaving, Tennessee leaned against the watchtower’s railing. He took in the view of the whole town, the fair included. The sight of a big red, white and blue balloon caught the raccoon’s vision as he witnessed people exiting the basket for the next set of people. Those next in line were Jessica and Frederico, Rudy’s Chiuaua friend from school.

A smile came onto the raccoon’s face as he noticed how happy Jessica looked. It made him feel all warm inside knowing that he was able to make her afternoon by giving her something special, even if it was as simple as a stuffed bear.

He watched as Jessica and Frederico entered the balloon’s basket before departing. Tennessee, deciding to start paying attention to the rest of the fairgrounds, averted his gaze from the hot air balloon. Just when he did, screams of panic were heard, making Tennessee’s ears stand erect. He quickly turned to see the hot air balloon carrying Jessica and Frederico blowing away.

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me!” Tennessee cursed to himself before leaping from the tower, landing on the ground below.

“Are you fuckin’ insane?!” Warden Jones exclaimed as she approached the raccoon. “Jumpin’ off a bulding that high?! What could you have possibly-”

“Warden, look!” Tennessee pointed at the runaway hot air balloon carrying the screaming she-raccoon and Chiuaua pup. “You can bitch me out later! Right now, we’ve got a balloon ta catch!”

Warden Jones watched as Tennessee made a full sprint towards his horse. “Goddamn, that raccoon…” she muttered to herself before following his lead.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tennessee and Warden Jones were currently on the run, trying the best they could to stop the hot air balloon. Sheriff Henderson soon joined them the second he saw them running past the fairgrounds on horseback.

“This certainly wasn’t somethin’ I was imagined goin’ on today!” Sheriff Henderson said as he caught up with his two partners. “Chasin’ after a hot air balloon with two civilians.”

“I see a rope,” Warden Jones observed. “Maybe we can latch it onto somethin’?”

“We don’t need to; look!” Tennessee pointed as the hot air balloon stopped.

The trio noticed how the rope got tangled in a bunch of tree branches, making Jessica and Frederico look somewhat relieved that the “ride” had stopped. Without wasting any time, Tennessee and the two law-abiding citizens raced to the base of the tree.

“Well, that’s lucky fer us!” Warden Jones said. “Now what?”

“Leave that ta me!” grinned Tennessee before leaping up towards a hefty tree branch. Warden Jones and Sheriff Henderson watched as the raccoon lept from tree branch to tree branch before making it to the top, where he began walking on the rope, up towards the balloon.

“How the hell does he do that?” Warden Jones asked in amazement.

“Beats me,” Sheriff Henderson shrugged. “All he said was it took lots of practice.”

“Senorita Evans, look!” Frederico exclaimed, pointing at the rope-walking raccoon. “We’re saved!”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Jessica sighed.

“Some ride this is, am I right?” Tennessee half-joked as he reached the basket and hopped inside. “Not everyday ya get carried off in a hot air balloon.”

“Diputato Cooper! Muchas gracias you’re here!” Frederico exclaimed. “Enough of the chistes and just get us down, por favor!”

Smirking, Tennessee grabbed the child and had him climb on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso. Tennessee then took Jessica by the hand before picking her up bridal style. Down below, Warden Jones and Sheriff Henderson watched as Tennessee began carrying both citizens down the balloon’s rope. Soon enough, other people from the fairgrounds appeared at the scene, the first being Mayor Evans, who looked panicked yet relieved seeing his daughter being saved.

Just as Tennessee made it halfway down the rope, the tree branches began to lose their grip on the balloon’s rope before being seperated. The trio yelped in surprise as they felt themselves allow gravity to take over. Everyone down below gasped as they fell from the balloon’s rope, preceded by crash-landing into the river below them.

“Holy mother of- ARE THEY OKAY?!” Mayor Evans shouted in a worried tone, racing towards the river.

“I hope so!” Sheriff Henderson made his way to the mayor’s side, watching for any signs of movement below the water.

Eventually, Tennessee’s body emerged from the water, with both Jessica and Frederico in both his arms. “Here,” he said, getting the two closer to dry land. “Take ‘em!”

Without haste, Mayor Evans and Sheriff Henderson dragged the duo onto shore. Tennessee climbed out of the river right next to them, panting heavily. “Did anyone see that? ‘Cause I ain’t doin’ that again!”

“Quickly, everybody move! We gotta get these folk back into town ta get dry!” Warden Jones called out.

“But what about the balloon?” Percy questioned.

Without haste, Warden Jones whipped out her gun before turning around to fire at the balloon, causing it to crash on impact once it hit the ground.

“Yer welcome!” She shouted, before helping Tennessee on his feet.

Everyone watched as Tennessee and Warden Jones left, following Jessica and Frederico as they were lead back into town by Sheriff Henderson and Mayor Evans. Sooner than later, everyone else took their lead, not wanting to stay any longer.

* * *

 

A while later, the sun had gone down to let the moon rise, coating the night sky with stars as the lights around the fair came on. After returning to the fair after the balloon ordeal, Tennessee was immediately welcomed by Frederico’s parents, all to grateful that their son was saved and allowing Tennessee to try some of their homemade guacamole, which Tennessee found as delicious as Rudy claimed it to be.

Tennessee made his way over by the ferris wheel, where Jessica stood in line. His right arm was hiding behind his back, which held a little surprise for the she-coon. The clearing of his throat caught the female’s attention as she turned to face Tennessee.

“Howdy,” he said.

“Well, if it ain’t my savior.” smirked Jessica. “Ya sure know how ta make a day interestin’, Tennessee.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I try, even when trouble finds me.” he then brought his right hand out from behind his back, revealing another teddy bear. This one was also light brown, but with a purple ribbon tied around its neck. “Here, a little somethin’ I picked up on my way over here. Figured you’d want somethin’ that ain’t drenched in water.” he half-joked.

“Aww, Tennessee, yer so sweet!” Jessica gushed, taking the bear in her arms. “Thank ya.” she said, leaning up to plant a kiss on Tennessee’s cheek.

“Today sure has been a fine one, Miss Evans,” Tennessee smiled, trying to ignore how he was blushing at the kiss. “I’ve never been to a fair like this since I was a kid when my pa took me. Glad ta know some things never change.”

“You couldn’t be more right.” smiled Jessica, who began noticing the line shortening. “Wanna take a ride with me, Tennessee?”

“I’d love to.” Tennessee smiled back, taking her by the hand.

As the couple took their place on the ferris wheel, they were immediately moved to the top of the ride, which stopped for the next set of passengers. As they waited, the sound of fireworks going off caught the raccoons’ attention before taking a look at the sky.

“It’s beautiful…” Jessica sighed, leaning her head against Tennessee’s shoulder, her new bear clutched to her chest.

“It sure is,” Tennessee replied happily, wrapping an arm around her.

It was certainly one of the best fair days Tennessee had ever had.

 


	2. Substitute Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Miss Benson sick, Jessica volunteers to act as her substitute for the school day.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...AH-CHOO!"

Miss Benson sniffled as she blew her nose. She gave the pig behind the general store's counter an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "Been a rough mornin'..."

"No need for the apologise, Miss Benson." the pig gave her a sympathetic smile. "Anything else I can get fer ya?"

"Nah, I'll be good, thanks! AH-CHOO!" she blew her nose again once the general store's door opened, revealing Jessica Evans.

"Good morning'!" she chirped happily.

"Mornin', Miss Evans," the pig nodded to her. "What can I help ya with today?"

"Oh, well I was just hopin' if ya had any-"

"AH-CHOO!"

Jessica flinched at the sneeze and turned to see Miss Benson wipe her nose with her handkerchief. A look of concern crossed the female raccoon's face as she noticed the otter's bloodshot eyes and shaking body, which looked almost pale as milk

"Miss Benson, are you alright?" Jessica asked in concern for the schoolteacher.

"Not really," Miss Benson sniffled again. "I think I've caught a little bug and I…" She paused, nose twitching as she felt another sneeze coming.

"I...I...I...AH-CHOO!" the otter sneezed once more. "Oh, my achin' head…" she moaned in pain, her hand resting on her forehead. "I can't handle these children today…"

Jessica frowned as she placed a hand on the schoolteacher's shoulder. "Maybe you don't have to…"

"What do ya mean? It's my job, Miss Evans! AH-AH-AH-CHOO!"

"I mean, maybe you should just stay home and rest," Jessica recommended. "Get some sleep, take some medicine, have some warm soup. You'll feel better after a day or two, I promise."

"But…what about my job? The children?" Miss Benson inquired.

"I'll take care of 'em!" Jessica nearly giggled in delight. "I adore children, and considerin' how you're not feelin' well, you'll need a substitute in order for today to go by smoothly."

"Miss Evans," Miss Benson sniffed into her handkerchief. "Pardon me for bein' frank, but what do you know about teachin' children?"

"I just need ta find a way ta help the lecture sound fun to 'em, that's all."

"Miss Evans, that's precious!" Miss Benson let out a chuckle. "Believe me, it ain't that easy. While I appreciate the assistance, I really shouldn't allow any inexperienced persons teachin' my class."

"One day," Jessica pleaded. "Just give me one day, and I'll have 'em ready fer ya tomorrow! That's all I ask of ya, Miss Benson, please. While you rest?"

A sigh escaped the otter's mouth as she began to think about the benefits of taking a vacation day. While it wasn't ideal, this could work out: she'll be getting better while someone else was teaching her class. But that was just the thing...someone else was going to be teaching her class. Never in Miss Benson's career had she taken a sick day, and when given the chance or the recommendation to, she never took it. As stubborn as the otter was, it seemed like she just wasn't going to win against the female raccoon.

"Alright, Miss Evans," Miss Benson gave in. "I'll take the day off only if you teach 'em for the day. There's a test fer 'em kids tomorrow, and I don't wanna see them all unprepared."

"You can count on me," Jessica grinned.

* * *

The schoolyard was filled with the sounds of the bell as the children of Hindus Valley began crowding the building. What was waiting for them was a bit of a surprise, seeing Jessica Evans writing on the school's blackboard rather than the familiar figure of Miss Benson. Jessica had just got done writing on the board as soon as everyone took their seats.

"Where's Miss Benson?" Barry whispered to Rudy.

Rudy replied with a shrug of his shoulders as the sound of chalk was placed back down on the desk.

"Good mornin', children!" Jessica turned around and smiled at everyone. "For those of you who do not not me, my name is on the board for ya'll. My name is Jessica Evans, but for today, you'll refer to me as Miss Evans."

"As if we'd forget who the mayor's kid is," whispered Becca into Frederico's ear, earning her a chuckle from the dog.

"Now, before we begin today's lessons, are there any questions? Yes?" Jessica pointed at a male goat.

"Where's Miss Benson?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she's caught a nasty bug and won't be able to teach today." Jessica informed.

"Why would she catch a bug if it's nasty? My ma tells me ta stay away from 'em creepy critters!"

A chuckle of adoration escaped Jessica's mouth. "No, no, dear, what I meant was Miss Benson is sick for the day, and I volunteered ta make sure all you lovely children are prepared for tomorrow's test."

Several exasperated groans emerged from the children at the mention of the word "test". Becca raised her hand up. "Can't ya just say you gave us all a test?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Becca." Jessica replied.

"But yer the substitute, ain't ya?" Barry inquired. "You can get away with anythin' as long as Miss Benson never finds out."

Jessica pursed her lips. "I'm required ta give a report of all events that had happened today under my teachings, Barry. I'm afraid we'll have ta stick with what Miss Benson had planned." the groan from the children made Jessica fluster from disappointment.

"Great," Rudy muttered grumpily. "And here I thought today would be interestin' with a different teacher here."

"And who says today won't be an interestin' lesson?"

Rudy's ears stood erect and he straightened up at the all-to familiar voice. The entire class turned to see their newest deputy standing in the doorway of the schoolhouse, gun at his side and a familiar smirk on his face.

The sight of their valley's hero made the children look excited and some even curious about his presence in their class.

"Nevermind!" Rudy grinned. "Things just got a whole lot more interestin'!"

The sight of her savior and crush made Jessica's face turn red as a cherry. "Tennessee!" she exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doin' here?"

"Well, when I heard that Miss Benson was sick and that you were taking over for the day, I just had ta see fer myself!" Tennessee explained as he began making his way towards the front of the classroom. "Mind if I stay and watch, Miss Evans? Would love ta see your teaching methods."

"Oh! Well,umm…" Jessica wasn't sure what to think. On one hand she was happy for the presence of her savior and crush in the schoolhouse, but on the other hand she was concerned her flusteredness would distract her from the lecture.

"I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Jessica answered shyly, wishing she could stop blushing before she embarrassed herself in front of the children.

"Tell you what, whatever yer fixin' ta teach these kids today, maybe I can help make it a little more interestin' for em'! Wouldya like that, kids?"

The collective chants of approval from the children answered the raccoon's question. That was, until another hand was raised, the owner of said hand being a female chicklet.

"Pardon me, Deputy Cooper, but shouldn't ya be helpin' the sheriff?"

"Well, little lady," Tennessee replied. "I was given the day off; and besides, who am I ta miss out on helpin' Miss Evans here ta teach you kids? Now how's about we let her start today's lesson? Miss Evans?"

"Right," Jessica cleared her throat. "Well, now that we have introductions settled, hows 'bout we go over Newton's Laws of Physics? I understand yall have a test tomorrow, correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Rudy grumped, not at all looking forward to said test.

"Well if that's the case, let's go over each of the three laws and see if we can think of some examples."

With that, Jessica picked up a small stick of chalk and wrote on the chalkboard: NEWTON'S FIRST LAW.

"Newton's first law," Jessica read out loud, turning around to face the class. "Also known as the Law of Inertia! Who can tell me what that is?"

"I think I know," Chester spoke with a raised wing. "I think it states that any object that's at rest will keep at rest as any object in motion will stay in motion unless some outside force affects it."

"Very good, Chester!" Jessica praised. "Now, can anyone give me an example?"

"I think I can," Tennessee stepped forward before grabbing an apple off the teacher's desk. "How's about ta demonstrate this, we use this apple here? Say, Barry?"

"Yes Deputy Cooper?"

"Catch!"

Tennessee tossed the apple towards the calf, who caught it square in his hoof with a look of surprise.

"That right there, kids, was Newton's first law in action! When I threw the apple at Barry, it kept in motion until he caught it, and if he didn't catch it, it woulda kept going until gravity pulled it down or until it splattered against the wall. After seein' that, can anyone else think of an example of Newton's first law they'd see in everyday life?"

"My daddy likes ta shoot arrows while huntin'! Does that count?" asked Becca, who kept writing down everything she saw and heard.

"Or when ya shoot yer gun, Deputy Cooper?" Barry inquired alongside her.

"How about when we're at the blacksmith's shop and we see the blacksmith swing his hammer down until it hits whatever's on his anvil?" Rudy suggested.

"All great examples!" Jessica clapped her hands together. "Now, how's about we move onto Newton's second law, the Law of Acceleration?" she then proceeded to write on the board: NEWTON'S SECOND LAW, followed by another underline. "Who here can explain what this law is all about?"

"Eh, I believe it is: when an outside force acts on an object, the object will acelerar," Frederico guessed, "correcto?"

"Correcto," Jessica confirmed with a smirk. "Anyone wanna follow-up with what Frederico had said? Or better yet, does anyone wanna give an example?"

"I've got another one," Tennessee stepped forward again. "Anyone here own a slingshot?"

"Tennessee," Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the assistance, but that's a little...extreme, wouldn't ya say? Throwing an apple at a child is one thing, but I don't think a slingshot would be-"

"I've got one!" cheered a random student, tossing it towards Tennessee, who caught it with a grin.

"...Just be careful." Jessica sighed in defeat, moving back towards the blackboard to begin writing down the lesson on Newton's second law.

"Careful's my middle name," Tennessee smirked before turning back to the class. "Now, does anyone have somethin' small enough that can fit in this? A small rock or a walnut maybe?"

"I've got a walnut," quipped a young woodchuck as he held it up and tossed it to the deputy. "I was savin' it fer a snack, but I'd like ta see where yer goin' with this."

"Tennessee, I don't want ya shootin' anything - or anyone - in this building, ya hear?" Jessica lectured from over her shoulder. "Aim out the door or one of the windows if ya have to."

"You think I'd fire a walnut at a child fer the sake of a lecture?" Tennessee donned a false look of offence. "Miss Evans, you insult me!"

"Ya really gonna shoot somethin', Deputy Cooper?" Chester asked with excitement.

"You got it!" Tennessee motioned for everyone to follow him to the schoolhouse's entrance. "C'mon, kids, lemme show ya what Newton's second law looks like in action!"

The children eagerly followed the male raccoon outside in front of the schoolhouse as Jessica watched from the building's doorway in mild interest and curiosity.

"So what are ya gonna shoot, Deputy Cooper?" Gordy inquired. Tennessee's eyes shifted upwards to look at the bell at the top of the schoolhouse, a smirk gracing his lips.

"See that bell up there?" Tennessee asked rhetorically as he began aiming the slingshot upwards. "Watch this…" once he let loose of his grip on the slingshot, the children watched as the bell was struck, a small "DING" escaping in the progress.

"That, kids, was Newton's second law at it's finest!" Tennessee grinned as he led them back inside. "When I released my grip, the band on the slingshot launched the walnut and accelerated it until it hit the bell. Can anyone think of any more examples like this when it comes to acceleration?"

"Stacy's movements when she spots Percy?" Rudy joked, earning laughter from the children, Tennessee and Jessica included.

"How 'bout when ya shoot a bullet from yer gun? That oughtta count as acceleration," suggested a male piglet.

"Or when yer on one of them railroad handcars and ya pump it ta make it move?" Gordy added.

"Great examples, kids!" Tennessee praised. "I'd say y'all oughtta do just fine on that test tomorrow if today's anything to judge by."

"Well we're not finished yet," Jessica added as everyone sat back at their seats. "We've still got one more law ta go over: Newton's third law."

With that, the she-raccoon wrote the words NEWTON'S THIRD LAW on the chalkboard before underlining it once more.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Newton's final law of physics is?"

Becca slowly raised her hand and guessed, "Does it say that whenever an object puts force on a second object, the second object will give an equal and opposite force on the first object?"

"Very good Becca! Can anyone give an example of this?"

"This oughta be good…" Becca whispered to Rudy.

"I think I've got an example for ya," Tennessee smiled mischievously.

"Look, Tennessee, as much as I appreciate yer help, the last two examples ya gave were a little...unorthodox," Jessica frowned. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with lettin' ya give another one."

"Oh, don't worry Jessica," Tennessee assured, "I promise I won't do anything like I did with the apple and the slingshot."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," Tennessee smiled. "Have a little faith, will ya?"

Feeling pleased with the answer, Jessica smiled. "Alright then, what example can ya give us regarding Newton's final law, Deputy Cooper?"

"Well, when I think of Newton's last law, I can…"

Tennessee paused, a perplexed expression adorning his face as he looked behind Jessica in confusion.

"Huh. That's not someplace I'd expect a cuckoo clock ta be hung."

In befuddlement, Jessica turned to see where Tennessee was looking only to see nothing.

"There's no-"

Jessica suddenly paused as she felt something soft plant itself on face, and she glanced to her left to find Tennessee planting his lips on her cheek in a gentle kiss.

"TENNESSEE!"

Face instantly turning crimson, Jessica shoved Tennessee away from her and made him fall on his back as the children broke out giggling at what occured between the two raccoons.

"That kids was Newton's final law in action," Tennessee smiled as he sat up. "When I kissed Miss Evans just now, she reacted oppositely by pushin' me ta the floor."

"But doesn't the law say both forces hafta act on each other with equal force?" Asked Barry.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Jessica exclaimed as she tried to stop blushing. "I think Mister Cooper's helped out enough fer this review! How's about we do recess now and take a little break?"

"Sounds good ta me!" Rudy grinned as he closed his notebook and began leaving the building. The other children followed in suit until there was only Tennessee and Jessica standing alone in the building.

"Sorry about that little kiss, Jessica," Tennessee remarked apologetically. "If it helps ya feel better, I'd say ya got even with me."

With a sigh, Jessica walked passed Tennessee, a book in hand. "It's quite alright, Tennessee. Just...try not ta do such things in front of the children again what I'm teachin'. That was a little…"

"Romantic? Charmin'?"

"Embarassin'." Jessica deadpanned, exiting the building.

"Well, I'm sorry then!" Tennessee called after her. "Hopefully this little event won't damage our relationship that much!"

Despite herself, Jessica couldn't help but smile, her insides feeling warm at the mention of the word "relationship" from her crush.

* * *

A short while later, the children were enjoying their time out of the classroom with the two raccoons supervising them. Tennessee was contently observing some of the boys playing "sheriffs and outlaws" with popguns while Jessica sat at the base of the schoolyard's tree as some of the girl students listened to her read a storybook.

"...and with her identity revealed once the prince slipped the glass slipper onto her foot, Cinderella was whisked away from her horrible stepmother and stepsisters and lived happily ever after with the man of her dreams. The end."

The girls around her cheered and clapped as she closed the storybook, glad she was able to please her students.

"Wow, what a story!" Grinned a female piglet. "I sure wouldn't mind knowin' what it's like ta be someone like Cinderella! Havin' a handsome knight in shinin' armor save me from some horrible situation and live happily ever after!"

"Well why not ask Miss Evans here?" Smirked Becca. "I'd say she knows a thing or two about that kind of stuff."

"What do ya mean?"

"Whaddaya think I mean? Ever since he saved her from that Weasen crook, it seems like Deputy Cooper and Miss Evans are as close as peanut butter and jelly."

"I-I wouldn't say we're that close…" Jessica said with reddening cheeks. "Sure I'm appreciative of how he risked his life ta save me from the Flooded Mine, how gentlemanly he's treated me so far, how wonderful he is around children, how he never gives up on helpin' the people in this valley…"

Jessica paused, realizing she had brought her hands to her face and was smiling softly with red cheeks as the children around her looked excited, or in Becca's case, smug.

"Awww…" Cooed Claire, a small vixen. "She really does like him!"

"Who can blame her?" Becca smirked, "Deputy Cooper's saved her twice since he first came here; first from Weasen and again from that hot air balloon, I'm startin' ta think ya'll like gettin' in trouble if it means gettin' saved by him."

"Oh, Becca, don't be silly!" Jessica chided. "Tennessee would save just about anyone in trouble, not just me!"

"Well he sure enjoys savin' you the most."

A mischievous glint appeared in the young mouse's eyes as she smirked. "Matter of fact, why don't we play a little game where we pretend yer in trouble of some kind, and Deputy Cooper has ta save ya?"

Jessica, amused and curious at what Becca meant, decided to play along.

"Oh? And what kind of trouble would you think he'd save me from?"

"Well…" Becca smiled deviously, "Remember what I did ta ya the first time Weasen came ta town?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"N-now, come on fellas…" Tennessee gulped. "Surely we can reach some kind of agreement."

"'Fraid we're past that point, deputy. The only thing in yer future is a pine box! See you in the next world, lawman!"

POP!

Tennessee gave a dramatic gasp of faux-agony as he stumbled backwards and fell down playing possum. His "attackers" stood around him, grinning playfully as they lowered their popguns at the male raccoon.

"Aw, who are we kiddin'?" Rudy smiled. "After survivin' the Rancid Riders, there ain't an outlaw in the west that can take you down, Mister Cooper!"

Sitting up while dusting himself off, Tennessee donned a smile of his own. "Aw, stop it Rudy, yer gonna make me blush."

"I mean it! Before you came along, we thought nobody could go against the Rancid Riders and live ta tell the tale, but that was before you washed 'em away by blowin' that dam! Yer probably the best thing ta ever happen ta this valley and the best chance of goin' against the Rancid Riders we've ever had!"

Before Tennessee could reply he heard someone calling his name, and he and the boys turned to see one of the girl students running towards him with a look of alarm.

"What's wrong, little missy?"

"Oh, Deputy Cooper it's dreadful!" The chicklet pretended to look distressed. "Miss Evans has been captured by vicious indians and now they're tickling her like there's no tomorrow! You have to do something before Miss Evans laughs herself to death!"

"Miss Evans in trouble?" Tennessee gasped before looking determined. "I'm on the way!"

Tennessee followed the chicklet away, leaving the boys alone to watch the retreating forms of their classmate and town deputy.

"Boy, what a guy Mister Cooper is!" Grinned Barry, "Almost makes me forget what life here was like before he came along."

"Well, he has done a good job at helpin' around the valley," Chester added, "but we won't be safe fer sure as long as the Rancid Riders are still out causin' trouble."

"Aw, come off it, Chester," Rudy shrugged, "if he's able ta get the best of them once like at the Flooded Mine, he can do it again! And with my big brother, Warden Jones, and Sheriff Henderson on his side, them outlaws won't know what hit 'em!"

A mischievous grin appeared on Rudy's face as he added, "Seein' as how we're all alone now, anyone wanna watch me do somethin' amazin'?"

* * *

Tennessee followed the young chicklet up the hill, playing along with the dramatic narration. Once the duo reached the tree that the girls were sitting earlier, Tennessee couldn't help but smirk at the sight in front of him. Poor Jessica Evans was laying on the ground, laughing hysterically as two young girls - both skunks - held the she-coon down by the arms while others gathered around, taking turns to tickle her senseless. Becca in particular was enjoying herself as she stroked a turkey feather across her substitute teacher's soles while a female pig scribbled her fingers across her belly and ribs.

"Oh, the horror!" cried the chick in mock dismay. "Deputy Cooper, you must do somethin' before Miss Evans dies of laughter!"

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHESE!" Jessica laughed as tears spilled from her eyes. "GIRLS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEATHE! IT TICKLES! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I'M GOHOHOHOHOHOHONNA WHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MYSEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELF!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Tennessee declared, diving towards the small group of tickling heathens, playfully succeeding as he gathers the squealing skunk twins into his arms. "I'm gonna get you all!" he laughed, watching as Jessica's "attackers" fled, screaming to keep the act going.

"I'm free!" giggled Jessica, getting up from her spot. "Better watch out, 'cause Deputy Cooper is here now!" she grinned as she turned around, watching as Tennessee gently placed the twins down on the ground. "My hero." sighed the she-coon, coming down from her laughing fit.

"Glad I was able ta help, Miss Evans." Smiled Tennessee with a tip of his hat while the girls watched with eagerness. "Though I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't like ta see ya laugh like that."

"Mister Cooper, you flirt!" Jessica laughed. "I'm flattered, truly."

"That's me, alright." grinned Tennessee. "Speakin' nothin' but the truth and only the truth. Your laugh truly is adorable, Miss Evans. Makes me wanna hear it more and more…" an idea pops into Tennessee's head as a devilish grin appeared on his face, getting closer to the female. "In fact...I wanna hear it again...right now."

"T-Tennessee?" Jessica gulped, smiling nervously as she stepped back some. "N-Now you listen here, Tennessee Cooper, you best stay clear! I- GAAHH!"

The girls watched as Tennessee leapt towards Jessica, lifting her up over his shoulders while spinning around, laughter escaping the she-coon's mouth before she was gently laid on the ground, proceeding to be tickled yet again on her belly. This time, by Tennessee himself, who laughed alongside her.

"C'mon, girls!" Tennessee shouted. "Let's get her!"

"This wasn't part of the plan…" groaned Becca.

"Who cares?!" exclaimed a small vixen. "Tickling Miss Evans is loads more fun! Hannah, Amanda, pin her down again!" she ordered to twin skunks, who quickly obeyed.

"TRAIAHAHAHATOR!" laughed Jessica, referring to Tennessee.

Tennessee smirked down at her, making sure to ease up on her a bit so she could speak cleared. "Me? Traitor? Why, Miss Evans, you insult me! I only wish ta hear your adorable laughter, is all! Would ya deprive a man of such pleasures, especially since yer such a cutie?"

"Ehehehehehehehe! Thahahahahahat's nihihihihihihice of ya Tenesehehehehehehehe!" Jessica giggled wildly, touched by the compliment despite her predicament. "But I cahahahahahahan't tahahahahahake muhahahahahahahach mohohohohohohore!"

Deciding she had enough Tennessee, stood up and motioned for the girls to cease their tickle attack as Jessica propped herself up with her arms.

"Wohohohow!" Jessica giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. "I haven't been tickled like that since I was a child! That was actually quite fun if I-"

Jessica then paused, a look of confusion donning her features as if noticing something for the first time.

"Somethin' wrong?" Tennessee asked, instructing the girls to get off and away from the she-coon.

"Wait a minute…" Jessica murmured in realization, getting up from her spot cautiously, as if the earth below them was unstable. "If yer up here with me and the girls...WHO'S WATCHIN' THE BOYS?!"

"GERONIMO!"

Tennessee and Jessica whipped their heads around to see where the shout had come from. There was Rudy, careening down the hill on a plank of wood, which was laying on top of two barrels. Tennessee hardly had enough time to react before he felt a heavy force slap him aside the head.

"You dunderhead!" shrieked Jessica. "You left the boys unattended?! You left RUDY unattended?!"

"How was I supposed ta know he'd do somethin' like this?!" Tennessee countered, rubbing the back of his head. He'd lost count on how many times this woman had slapped him silly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" he began to chase down Rudy, screaming at the top of his lungs, "RUDY, STOP!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Rudy shouted back with a gleeful grin. "I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TA WAIT UNTIL I COAST TO A STOP!"

"YOU'LL STOP ALRIGHT, THE MINUTE YOUR BROTHER OR MISS BENSON HEARS OF THIS!" retorted Tennessee. "THIS IS NOT OKAY!"

"SAYS THE RACCOON WHO BLEW UP A DAM AND LET HIMSELF GET SWEPT AWAY IN A BARREL!"

"RUDY, LOOK OUT!" shouted one of the boys, pointing towards a pond Rudy was quickly nearing.

"Oh boy!"

Rudy had little time to think as the front barrel struck a large rock in its path, making it and the other barrel come to an abrupt stop as Rudy went flying off the plank, sailing through the air and yelling like mad before landing in the pond with a heavy splash.

"You okay?" Tennessee asked as he finally caught up with Rudy, catching his breath in the process.

"Yeah!" grinned Rudy, taking Tennessee's hand as he was offered, getting pulled back onto shore. "That was fun!"

"RUDY WILCOX!" bellowed an angry feminine voice. "YOU'RE IN BIG, BIG TROUBLE!"

Everyone turned to see Jessica running downhill with her fists clenching the front of her dress up as the group of girls and the rest of the boys followed in tow.

"N-Now Jessica-" Tennessee was then cut off.

"I'll deal with ya later!" snapped Jessica before bringing her attention back onto the young jackrabbit. "What in the lord's name did you think you were doin ridin' barrels down the hill like that?!"

"I-I just…" Rudy gulped nervously. "I just wanted ta do somethin' like what Deputy Cooper does, always doin' amazin' things despite the danger."

Sighing, Tennessee kneeled down to Rudy's level and placed his hands on the child's shoulders.

"Look Rudy, as flattered as I am that ya'd try ta emulate me, ya really shouldn't be doin' stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're only a child," Tennessee said firmly. "You're too young to be doing reckless things like that. I'd hate ta see yerself gettin' hurt because ya see me doin' the same thing."

"Well...that's why I admire ya, Deputy Cooper," Rudy replied. "No matter how much danger ya put yerself in, ya never give inta fear and push through no matter what."

"Because I have to, not because I want to." Countered the raccoon. "The things I can do...they're for my job. What you can do...it's what only a child should be doin'. Pullin' stunts like that can really get ya hurt, and none of us wanna see ya hurtin' yerself, especially Percy."

"I...I see yer point," Rudy sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry fer makin' everyone worried."

"As you should be," Jessica retorted. "Come along now, children, recess is over. We still got a lot to practice before your test tomorrow."

Despite some sighs and some rolling eyes, the children began to make their way back to the schoolhouse with the two raccoons watching them as they left.

"Kids, huh?" Tennessee smirked while watching their retreating forms. "They drive us crazy, but we'd still do anything for 'em."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, Mister Cooper." Jessica glanced over her shoulder at Tennessee while following the children. "I'll have a word with you about supervision after the final bell."

"Fine by me."

With that, Tennessee and Jessica made their way back up the hill to the schoolhouse, though despite her displeasure with him Jessica couldn't deny that recess had been...interesting.

* * *

The children fled from the building the second the sound of bells echoed, signifying their freedom for the day. With a heavy sigh of content, Jessica proceeded to wipe the chalkboard of the last lesson she gave before the bell rang.

"Gonna give Tennessee a piece of my mind next time I see him," Jessica muttered, "leavin' children unattended like that…"

"Miss Evans?"

Jessica stopped what she was doing and turned to see Susie, the young chicklet who had alerted Tennessee before standing nearby with a look of regret on her face.

"Somethin' wrong, Susie?" Jessica asked in concern.

"I'd like ta take part of the blame fer what happened today at recess." She professed guiltily.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm the one who made Deputy Cooper leave the boys alone by makin' him come an' save ya from us girls. We thought it'd be sweet if he got the chance ta save ya and be yer knight in shinin' armor again. I wouldn't have guessed Rudy would try and do somethin' like what he did with the barrels. That sort of thing doesn't usually happen with Miss Benson here."

Jessica sighed as she made her way towards Susie before kneeling to make eye contact. "I appreciate your honesty, Susie. Thank you fer tellin' me."

"So...yer not mad?"

"Oh sweetie, I ain't mad at ya and the rest of 'em girls. I'm just...upset at Mister Cooper, is all. He should've paid attention to the boys like he promised rather than flirtin' with me while on the job."

"Yer right," came a new voice. Both Jessica and Susie brought their attention to the schoolhouse's entrance to see Tennessee.

"That's enough fer today, Susie. Why don't ya head along home now, alright?" Jessica instructed the chick.

In response, Susie wrapped her feathers around the she-coon's dress. "Thank you, Miss Evans." she praised before exiting.

"Ya know I didn't mean fer it ta happen," Tennessee began as he approached Jessica. "The last thing I'd ever want is fer somethin' bad ta happen ta Rudy or any other kid in this valley. But I won't hold it against ya if yer still upset with me, Jessica."

"Well, ya sure didn't make this job any easier today," Jessica quipped, folding her arms across her chest while tilting her hip sideways. "Being a teacher, lookin' after a bundle of children...I was certainly hopin' nothin' could go wrong with you around, Tennessee. Yer lucky Rudy came out of that unscathed."

"Believe me, I'm sure I won't let somethin' like that happen again. 'Specially if it happens just because I came by ta try and help make class more fun fer the kids."

"Tennessee…" Jessica wondered. "When was the last time you've been around kids before arriving here in Hindus Valley?" The blank stare from the male was enough of an answer for her. "I figured. While making lessons fun can be helpful, you've also gotta pay close attention and be assertive. Treat 'em like your own child. What would ya do if that was your child goin' down a hill like that?"

"I'd probably be scared for him," Tennessee answered sullenly. "I wouldn't forgive myself if somethin' bad happened ta him. If this kind of thing might happen whenever I stop by ta help around here, I'll make sure ta keep my distance from the schoolhouse."

Jessica frowned at this. "Now why would you think I'd want that? Tennessee, the children really adore ya. I even enjoyed havin' ya here. Do I...really seem that upset to that point ya don't wanna go anywhere near here anymore?"

"Well the last thing I want is ta cause more trouble around here. And if Miss Benson trusts ya enough ta teach these kids while she's out sick, I don't wanna make yer job any harder for ya."

"Tenenssee…" Jessica sighed. "Shut up. Just because you made one mistake does not mean I don't want ya helpin' me. You managed to save Rudy and he managed not ta get hurt. If anything, I call that a win. True, it was by luck, but at least we've all learned somethin' today."

Tennessee managed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess we all did. The kids learned about how Newton's laws occur in everyday places and I learned how great you are with kids yerself. Not ta mention how adorable you are when yer laughin'."

Blushing, Jessica smiled. "Aw, Tenenssee, ya flatter me. Now…" she motioned for him to come over to her. "Let me teach ya a little somethin' about Newton's third law."

Tennessee's face flushed at her request. "Yes, ma'am!"

Tennessee walked over to where Jessica was standing and pulled her close, closing the gap between their lips. When they parted, a smirk appeared on Tennessee's face. "Ya know...I guess I wouldn't mind learnin' more from ya, Miss Evans."

With an eyeroll, Jessica pulled away slightly. "You're suck a cocky flirt, Tennessee. You can be a real troublemaker, but...you're great with kids, I'll give ya that."

She then began to make her way to the school house's exit, but stopped inside the doorway.

"Oh, and Tennessee?"

The male raccoon paused as he glanced back at her, a flirtatious smile gracing her features. "I may have enjoyed you ticklin' me earlier, but next time…" She batted her eyelashes charmingly at him. "Please be as gentlemanly as ta ask me permission first. Much as I enjoyed bein' tickled, I'd like ya ta still be polite in the future about it."

Tennessee couldn't help but grin as he caught up with Jessica, linking their arms together as they left the schoolyard. "Whatever the lady wants."

* * *

** ~The Following Day~ **

"All A's!" Miss Benson slapped the test results in front of Jessica. The two were currently seated at the saloon, discussing the events of yesterday over lunch. "I don't know how ya managed it, Miss Evans, but thank ya kindly! I couldn't be more proud of these crazy kids!"

Smiling in humility, Jessica replied, "Glad I was able ta help, Miss Benson. Though I must confess I can't take all the credit here."

"Oh?" Miss Benson raised a curious eyebrow before taking a sip of her drink.

"Deputy Cooper came by yesterday," Jessica explained. "He sure helped a lot."

"Oh did he now?" Miss Benson smiled knowingly. "I take it you were rather happy fer him ta be there with ya?"

Jessica gave out a nervous giggle. "Well, I suppose…"

Miss Benson smirked before adjusting her glasses. "Miss Evans, I...I don't know how ta thank ya. The children had nothin' but wonderful things ta say, and I was wondering...would ya like a position...as my assistant teacher?"

"W-What? Really?" Jessica's face flushed. "I...I don't know what ta say, Miss Benson! Thank ya so much!"

"Well, it's the least I can do fer ya fer keepin' a handle on things while I was down with the sniffles. I enjoy havin' someone around ta help me around the classroom."

"I'd be honored, Miss Benson. Thank ya, kindly."

Miss Benson smiled. "I should be thankin' you, Miss Evans."

Jessica nodded in response. "Ya know...bein' a substitute wasn't all that bad. How could this be any different?"

"Prepare fer five days of insanity." Miss Benson joked.

The two ladies shared a hearty laugh at this before a waiter came over to their table with a mug of coffee in each hand.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Miss Benson. If I can handle Deputy Cooper's crazy situations that he tends ta get into, then a couple of kids won't be a problem."

"I wouldn't expect any less of ya," Miss Benson smiled. She then looked confused when she saw the waiter place the mugs of coffee on their table.

"I'm sorry, we didn't order any coffee."

"I know," the waiter answered. "Deputy Cooper just paid fer these two and had me bring 'em to you ladies."

Both Jessica and Miss Benson turned their heads to see Tennessee sitting across the saloon, offering them a friendly smile and a wink.

"Well then…" Miss Benson took her own mug in her hand. "He's a keeper, Miss Evans."

"Yeah…" Jessica said, her face flushed and smiling. "He sure is."


End file.
